In This LIfe
by tropical-london
Summary: Rated PG-13 for cursing. Harry has locked himself in Ron's rooms and won't come out. Can Ginny help him? It's a song fic but it might be more then one chapeter. (It on if I get reviews or not so please review!) It's not too fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this fic. The song is by Chantal something I can't right her name and the Harry Potter stuff is obviously by J.K. Rowling.**

----------------IN THIS LIFE------------------

"1234...1235...1236..." counted Harry, the thin teenage boy with jet-black hair and brilliant emerald-green eyes. "O..Shit!' said Harry as his glasses fell of his nose. "Well, counting the cracks in the ceiling wasn't that interesting anyway," thought Harry. "I can't go down there though. I'll break down again," he thought with tears forming in his eyes. The prophecy was greatly depressing him and the death of his godfather certainly was helping things either. Fortunally, this summer he didn't have to stay at the Dursleys' home long and the Weaslys picked him up. He didn't have to go the headquarters as it was Sirius's home and nobody was ready to go back that soon. It had only been two weeks. They set up a temporary place at the Weasly's. Harry had arrived yesterday. He didn't want to talk to anyone about anything and locked himself in Ron's room.

Harry was absorbed in his own depressing thoughts and almost didn't hear the knock on the door. He ignored it and it stopped. Then though a girl blew the door of Ron's room off. Harry bolted upright and started to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Gin?" he asked.

"Harry, you've been up here too long without anything to eat so I brought some sandwiches and I'm not leaving until you eat them and talk. It's not good to keep everything boiled up inside of you like that." Said Ginny. She has long red hair, a petite figure, many freckles, and sparkling blue eyes. Harry couldn't help admitting she had really grown up beautiful. Even though she was thin she had curves. He was too scared to do anything about it though on account of her seven older brothers and the fact she had given up on him.

"I don't want to talk" he replied stiffly.

"Well I'm not leaving then," Ginny said

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"They went out to Hogsmeade to get some butter beers. I said I would stay behind." Ginny said. "Harry, everyone is worried about you. Please talk to me." "You don't have to face him alone Harry," She said.

"No, I have to do it myself. I could never forgive myself if you or anyone else got hurt because of me" Harry whispered

_Let me show you what I'm made of_

"Harry, we love you. We would do anything for you." Ginny whispered

_Good intentions are not enough  
to get me though today and this life._

"I HAVE TO KILL HIM GINNY! HOW CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW THAT FEELS?" Harry yelled who just couldn't stand it anymore. "Me! Not you, not Dumbledore, not anyone just me! Nobody else can kill him! I have to kill him or die trying!" Harry continued raving. "It's not fucking fair! I already lost my parents and I killed my godfather! It's not fair!" Harry wailed with tears pouring down his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore and no longer cared what Ginny thought.

"Harry..." Ginny whispered almost scared by his recent outrage. "You never ever killed your godfather. Sirius wouldn't want you to think like that. It wasn't anyone's fault. Plus just cause YOU have to be the one to actually kill Volde..Voldemort doesn't me we don't care for you and won't try to help you. You're not pushing us away anymore Mr. Potter," Ginny finished sternly and embraced him in a hug as Harry broke down.

_You're in the basement watching the TV;  
I'm on the second floor watching the ceiling._

"It's okay Harry. I know that none of us have ever or will ever go through what you are going through but I dealt with him to Harry." Ginny said rubbing his head, listening to Harry choke back tears.

_We sleep underneath the same big sky at night.  
I dream the same dream we can fly_

"Were in this together Harry, everyone who cares for you. It's going to be all for one and one for all."

_You can run from me  
you can hide form me  
But I am right beside you  
in this life._

"We love you," Ginny whispered. "I love you"

_Let me tell you who you really are  
you're my comfort  
you're not a superstar_

"Wha.. what?" Harry said sitting up.

"You heard me Harry. I love you." She answered blushing.

"I thought you gave up on me." Harry spoke.

"I did but that doesn't me I stopped loving you." Ginny answered suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting.

_I can reach up and bring you back down to the ground  
And give you everything you dream about  
You can run from me  
You can hide from me  
But I am right beside you  
In this life._

Harry slowly walked closer to Ginny. He wrapped his arms shaking rather nervously around her slim waist and pulled her towards him. They closed their eyes and as their lips touched a warming sensation was felt. Harry felt like everything would be ok right then and there if Ginny was with him kissing him. It's wasn't his fault Sirius was dead and Sirius would want him happy. He didn't have to face Voldemort alone. "It will be okay. It will be okay," Harry thought himself thinking. Once he thought of this, he suddenly realized he was kissing the girl he had had a crush on for the past year almost. Suddenly, his raging sixteen-year old hormones seemed to explode and he couldn't stop his hand from running themselves up and down her body. Ginny had her hands in his hair. Harry found his tongue desperately rubbing against Ginny's mouth as she graciously opened it. Harry was in bliss. Finally before Harry gathered enough courage to slip his hand under her shirt they ran out of breath.

_I'll give you all the things that I never get  
Give you all I have and have no regret  
Take you to the places that I've never been  
Forgive you all the things that you cant forget  
Take away the pain with my healing hands  
Wash away your sins and set your spirit free_

"Wow" Ginny whispered.

"Defiantly" Harry said.

The two teens both were blushing madly now. He now found the floor interesting.

"Soo... what does this mean Harry," Ginny asked

_You can run from me  
you can hide from me  
but I am right beside you  
in this life.  
Let me show you what I'm made of_

"It means I love you too Ginny," Harry said bringing her in for another mind-blowing kiss.

**Fin**

Well that's it. I just had this story stuck in my head and wanted to see how it looked on paper. I don't know how it turned out so please review! I really like Ginny/Harry pairing. I also like James/Lilly. So please review and I'll give you a wonderful cookie. Or I can review you stories to perhaps?


End file.
